


Together

by galactic_magic



Series: On the Side of the Deceiver [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Far From Home spoilers, Fluff and Angst, I'm Mysterio trash, Villianous Duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: You were one of Quentin Beck’s co-workers at Stark Industries. You continue what you started together, using your technology to its full potential and being madly in love at the same time.





	1. Chapter 1

_“I can’t believe he fired me!” your boyfriend, Quentin Beck shouted._

_“He fired you?” you responded, incredibly confused. Quentin was probably the most gifted genius at Stark Industries, what kind of an idiot would fire someone like him? The two of you worked on many of the same projects, including hologram technology. Stark loved it so much that he wanted to use it for a presentation, you honestly thought everything was going really well._

_“And he’ll probably kick you off the project too,”_

_“Why? What did we do?” he sat next to you on the couch, lightly brushing your hand._

_“Stark doesn’t like the way we want to use the holograms, he thinks they shouldn’t be weaponized. I told him how ridiculous that was, I mean, you know how much our technology could do, yet he just wants to use it for simple_ therapy? _!” he sighed, trying not to get too angry. “Then he fired me. He wouldn’t even let me take all my research, he just kicked me out,”_

_“We’ll get it back,” you reassured him, stroking his hair and running your fingers down his face and neck. “And we’ll show Tony Stark what we can do,” he smirked at that comment, finding you more attractive in that moment than he ever had in his life._

-

“You know what you’re going to say?” you ask Quentin, now your husband. You brush off his new suit, a perfect replica of the one in the projections.

“Ah yes, I’m from an alternate Earth, where there’s big scary monsters that will destroy this one, blah, blah, blah,” he chuckles. “People are generally very gullible, it won’t be too difficult to get them to trust me. I’ll just win them over with my charm,” he winks at you, making you blush.

“Well, you certainly won _me_ over,” you grab the fabric of his cape and kiss him.

“I love you,” he exhales into your mouth. “I wouldn’t have been able to do all this without you,”

“We did it together,” you say.

“Yes,” he stares hungrily into your eyes, unable to concentrate on anything else. You’re everything to him.

He gives you one last kiss, maybe two, or three, before he leaves to get in position. He cups your face in his hands, devouring your lips tenderly. Damn, he loves you.

-

_You didn’t waste any time organizing the new plan. As long as you were technically still an employee at Stark Industries, you were still able to get in whenever you wanted. So that’s exactly what you did._

_It was after hours, and most people had left. You snuck Quentin into your formerly shared office so you could get everything out easier and faster._

_“I’ll download everything from the computers, you take all the prototypes to the car,” you told him, immediately getting to work on finding every single file. You plugged a flashdrive into the side and downloaded every bit of research and models you had,_ twice _. You couldn’t risk losing this battle, you needed to win, to make Stark pay._

_Within an hour, the office was empty, and you were back in the car, ready for anything._

_“Y/N, this isn’t going to be easy,” he caressed your cheek with one hand, and intertwined his fingers with yours with the other. “Stark’s going to find out what we did, he’ll come after us if we don’t run,”_

_“Then we’ll run,”_

-

The plan worked perfectly. Quentin convinced Nick Fury and Maria Hill in no time at all, and was even invited to their base. You stayed back, as to not mess up the “my whole family died” charade. Your job now is to oversee your team until the next attack happens. You double check everything, making sure the next few monsters are flawless and completely foolproof, and of course they are.

Your phone lights up with your handsome husband’s face.

“Hi honey,” even after years of being together, his voice still makes your heart flutter.

“Hey, how’s it going over there?”

“Great! They still don’t suspect a thing, and they’re planning on bringing in Spider-Man,”

“Spider-Man? Seriously?”

“They want him to help me defeat the next elemental. He’s currently on a school trip in Italy,”

“Perfect,”


	2. Chapter 2

_It had been about a year since you left everything behind. Surprisingly, Tony didn’t bother to come after either of you, but you were still at risk. You possessed technology that your names weren’t even signed to anymore, even though it was you and Quentin’s life’s work. You’d have to be careful who to trust._

_Quentin recruited a few old friends with similar attitudes towards Stark to the team, as well as anyone else he could find, and was constantly searching for more. He never settled, and you were starting to wonder if he was going insane. His hatred toward Stark and his inability to use his work how he wanted consumed him nearly every day. He barely slept, he barely ate, he barely left the tech room._

_But you were right alongside him. You calmed him down when he got frustrated, kissed him while you both worked, and fell asleep in his arms during many late nights. You checked in on each other constantly. Despite how crazy your lives had gotten, you were still each other’s top priority._

_One day, he walked into your room looking more excited than usual. He had a ridiculous cheeky grin plastered on his face, he honestly looked like a little kid._

_“What?” you giggled._

_“I have something to show you,” he kissed your forehead and swiftly picked you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. “Close your eyes,” you buried your face into his shoulder, trying not to peek, as tempting as it was._

_He carried you through the house and base you shared, gripping you tight and making sure you weren’t looking. Then he set you down slowly, bringing his hands to the sides of your face so you still couldn’t see much._

_“You ready?” he asked, running his thumbs along your cheekbones._

_“Definitely,” you nodded. He turned you around._

_You couldn’t believe what you saw. The entire room was covered in a fantasy. The walls were shifting from a beautiful night sky to a bright pastel blue, and the ground a gorgeous meadow of flowers. Mythical creatures soared through the air and crawled on the ground. It was too good to be true, too real._

_“This is the first big test of our projector drones. We still have some bugs to fix and certain visuals to still figure out, but it’s a start,” he tilted your chin up and kissed you. “Do you like it?”_

_“I love it,” your mouth dropped open in awe. “I never thought what we made could look_ this _good,”_

_“Me neither,” he smiled, taking your hands and leading you to the center of the room. “I know I haven’t been the best boyfriend lately, but I’d like to make it up to you,” you tried to deny it, but he laid a finger over your lips. “Shhh, wait here, honey,” He skidded away. You continued to gaze around the room, in awe of it all. You and him built this, you and him created this._

_You noticed the illusions start to shift. The floor turned into beautiful, dark wood, and the walls and ceiling were covered in dim, sparkling lights._

_“Quentin? What is this?” you looked at him confused as he reentered the room._

_“I thought I’d give you the romantic evening you deserve,” he ran his hands up and down your arms, making you feel warm and tingly._

_“Wow,” was all you could say. “You’re such a show off,” you laughed, nuzzling your nose with his._

_“I’m just showcasing what we_ both _built,”_

_“Mhmm,” you hummed. “Just kiss me, Quentin,”_

_He happily obliged._

-

The water Elemental attack went swimmingly. It was enough to get Peter Parker involved and on their side, for sure. You aren’t sure how you feel about a teenager getting in the middle of all this, you certainly don’t want him to get hurt, but he was one of the closest people to Tony Stark, and that’s something you need.

The public loves “Mysterio,” way more than either of you thought they would. He’s all over the news, with everyone theorizing about who he is and where he came from.

“The fire elemental is all ready, hun,” you tell Quentin. “How are we going to get Parker there?”

“No need to worry, sweetheart,” he kisses your cheek. “I have Nick Fury wrapped around my finger, he’ll get him where he needs to be,” you nod and smirk up at him.

“I suppose you’re right,”

“We’re so close, Y/N,”

“I know,” you sigh, allowing the magnetism between you to take control. You wrap your arms around his neck as he wraps his around your waist. Your bodies crash into each other and your lips collide. “I know,”


	3. Chapter 3

_You, Quentin, and the team had nearly finished designing the first drones. You now could move the projections around at will, almost completely effortlessly. Everything was going according to plan, and soon you could probably start showing the world your creations._

_Until it wasn’t._

_The same news story was on every single channel, an alien spaceship had landed and left in New York, taking beloved heroes Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Doctor Strange with them._

_Another attack happened in Scotland, nearly killing the Vision._

_“What’s wrong, honey?” Quentin stood in the doorway as you anxiously stared at the TV screen. You couldn’t speak. “Y/N?” he joined you on the couch and looked. “Oh…”_

_“We’re not safe anymore, Quentin,” you said. “They could come for anyone,”_

_“No, don’t say that,” he pulled you onto his lap and kissed your neck. “I’ll protect you,”_

_“What if you can’t-“_

_“Shhhh,” he stroked your hair. “I will,”_

-

“I’ll meet you at the bar, okay?” he gives you a good-bye kiss.

“Yes, and I promise not to freak out when you fake your death,” you laugh.

“Good girl,” he kisses you again, lightly running his tongue against your lips.

While Quentin fought the fire elemental with Peter Parker, you and the team set up a perfect place for them to come to when they were done. Peter wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between what was and wasn’t real.

Even better, Peter has something that could drastically accelerate all your plans. As a final gift from Tony Stark, Peter is in possession of an extremely powerful A.I. system. Since Peter trusts Quentin so much, there’s a high chance he can get his hands on it.

You eagerly watch the screens recording what’s going on. The projections are working perfectly, and everything Quentin does is stunning and believable.

Every time you look at him, even when it’s a false image, you’re just blown away. How amazing is it that you did all of this together? That you took on the world with the love of your life?

But how far are you willing to go?

You and Quentin are on the same page for almost everything, but would this be enough? How long would you have to put up these charades before you could start living a simple, peaceful life?

You watch Quentin throw himself into the fire elemental. You know it’s not real, but you can feel your heart beating ever so slightly faster. You don’t exhale until Peter finds him on the ground alive.

-

_Quentin woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of an alert. He panicked and instinctively reached for you on the other side of the bed, but you weren’t there._

_“Y/N!!” he stumbled out of the room and saw William run out of the lab. “What’s going on?!”_

_“Half our crew just disappeared into thin air, and it seems like it’s happening everywhere-“_

_“Where’s Y/N?!”_

_“I don’t know, she wasn’t in the lab when it happened, I don’t know Beck,”_

_“Y/N!!” he screamed, running frantically, checking every room. You weren’t anywhere to be found. He tried calling you, but you didn’t pick up._

_Then he heard noises from outside and at the door._

_“Quentin?” you called as you walked in, completely terrified._

_“Y/N!!” he ripped you from the ground, forcing you to drop everything, and covered you in desperate kisses. “Shit, I thought I lost you, I thought you were dead, damn I love you so much Y/N-“_

_“I’m so so sorry, I just went to get a few things just in case some disaster happened, but then people just started disappearing, I just-“ you burst into tears._

_“It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m just glad you’re alive,” he kept you in his arms, rubbing your back and pressing soothing kisses everywhere he could reach._

_Well, a disaster certainly had happened._

_Over the next few days, a few Avengers came forward to explain what happened. A Titan named Thanos set out on a quest to hold the power of all the infinity stones and snap half of all life away, and he succeeded. They were doing everything they could to fix it, but overall morale was pretty low._

_Everything felt numb for a while. It felt wrong to even think about unleashing the tech after such a tragedy, even Quentin had to draw the line there. Neither of you had the motivation to work at all these days anyway. The lab felt empty, and you weren’t even sure if your target, Tony Stark, was still alive._

_You never left each other’s side after that awful day either. You couldn’t bear to almost lose each other again. Quentin always had his arms wrapped around you while you slept, and woke up when he couldn’t feel you anymore. You always went to the grocery store together and made your meals together. You took nearly all your showers together. You constantly reached for each other whenever you weren’t touching._

_“Hey, sweetheart,” he said as you prepared to go to bed._

_“Hmm?”_

_“I want to marry you,” you whipped around._

_“Really?”_

_“Yes. More than anything,” he took your hands in his and kissed your forehead. “I should’ve asked you ages ago, I know, but now I just love you so much and I don’t think I could live without you, I want you to be my wife,” joyful tears filled your eyes._

_“Yes, I want that too,” you melted into his embrace._

_“I know you probably won’t get an amazing wedding like you deserve after all that’s happened, but I will give you everything in my power to give you,”_

_“I don’t need a wedding, I just need you,” you looked up into his enormous blue eyes. “I’d marry you in a trash can if I had to,” he laughed._

_“So that’s a yes?”_

_“Yes!” you giggled, kissing him so hard you both topple onto the bed. “Yes, yes, yes!” you answered between more kisses._

_Finally, you felt a sense of hope and true happiness. Maybe the world wasn’t so bad after all._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some spiceeee in this chapter yeet  
> (no sex tho, this ain't smut)

You watch as Peter has a heart-to-heart with your husband. He’s a really sweet kid, it’s a shame you and Quentin have to pull so many tricks on him. But he has something you need, and you were so close to getting it.

Peter gives him a pair of glasses, ones engrained with Stark’s most powerful A.I. system to date. You can’t even imagine how much more you could do with the drones and illusions with those. There are endless possibilities.

And now they are in your hands.

As soon as Peter’s out of sight, everyone celebrates. You run into Quentin’s arms and engulf each other in kisses. He pulls you up onto the table with him, gripping you close with his hand around you waist. He congratulates the whole team on their amazing work, reminding them how and why they got here, and the new, better lives they are fighting for.

Everyone’s excited to work on the next illusion, one that Quentin hopes will be an Avenger’s level threat.

“You’re amazing,” you sigh into him.

“No, _we’re_ amazing,” his hands grab your waist tighter, pulling you as close as possible. “We could take over the world together if we wanted to,” you laugh.

“I don’t think we need to do that,”

“Maybe not yet,” his fingers slither up your sides, and your heart starts beating faster.

“How much time do we have?”

“We need to have our next attack ready, and Fury wants me to meet him in Berlin soon,” he looks into your eyes, his palms now hugging your face. “But I think we could take the night off,” he smirks.

“Oh, really?” you say, your whole body getting hot.

“I mean, _somehow_ this stupid suit needs to get ripped off of me,”

-

_Over time, living in this new era got easier and easier. Despite half the population being gone, eventually life settled back down. You and Quentin had a small wedding and slowly got back to what brought you together in the first place. You continued working on tech with the remaining team, trying to make it as efficient as possible._

_“Y/N, what if we could control all this on demand?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“What if we didn’t need to preprogram every single thing, what if our very movements could control the illusions?” you shook your head._

_“Quentin, I don’t think we could make something quite that advanced-“_

_“But someone else could,” his eyes locked with yours._

_“Quentin no, I know what you’re thinking-“ he ran over to you and squeezed your shoulders._

_“Honey, don’t you see? We just need a little bit more to make this work to its full potential. Stark is still alive, we could steal something that could help us. Do you realize how many weapons he has? How much of his tech is controlled by itself?”_

_“Quentin, you know we can’t do that,”_

_“Why not?”_

_“It’s too risky, hun. We can’t just steal Stark’s stuff. Everything’s programmed to respond to him and only him, he’ll find out and be onto us,” you shrugged out of his grip. “We’ve come too far to risk that,”_

_“You’re right,” he groaned. “I’m sorry,”_

_“We need to be careful, Quentin. The world is different now. One day, maybe we’ll be able to get our hands on something like that, but not now, okay?”_

_“I know, I know,” he grumbled. “I’m just tired of doing nothing,”_

_“We’re not doing nothing,” you returned to his embrace. “Everything’s going to be perfect, we just need to keep going,” you could feel his frustration leaving him as you wrapped your arms around his torso and leaned into his chest. You could feel his breath and heart slow down as he pressed his lips to the top of your head._

_“I’m sorry honey, I just-“_

_“It’s okay, it’s okay,” you cut him off. “We’re going to be okay,”_

-

“You know, you actually look really nice in those glasses,” you observe once you reach the hotel room. “Who knew something that simple was all we needed?”

“It helped that the kid was so gullible,” he laughs. You nod, a smile stretching across your lips.

“Mhmm,” your hands rest on his chest.

“I love you, you know that?”

“Of course,” he feels so warm beneath your palms. “And I love you,”

“Brilliant,” he smirks. He slips his fingers into your hair and pulls you in for a fiery kiss. You stumble back and your body nearly goes limp, but Quentin catches you, his hand firm on your lower back. You kiss him until you literally almost pass out from not breathing.

“You alright, honey?” he asks.

“Never better,” you grin, pushing back on him until he falls on the bed. He grabs your waist and pulls you on top of him, planting another deep kiss on your lips. Your hands grasp his shoulders and you accidentally dig your teeth in a little too hard, although he doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest.

You feel the need to breathe less and less, as if he’s the only air you need. Your fingers inch to the top of his suit and you begin to unfasten it. He’d already gotten the armor and cape off earlier, so you don’t need to worry about that, but you’re careful not to take it off too roughly. He might still need it, after all.

His hands prance all over you, holding your cheeks, your arms, your hips. He doesn’t stop holding you, even when you’re struggling to get his suit off. He squeezes your sides, scrunching up the fabric of your shirt.

“Let’s play a game,” he suggests. You stop and look into his eyes, confused yet intrigued. “Who can get it off first?” you laugh.

“You’re on,” you don’t hesitate, peeling down half of his suit in a single motion. You constrict your arms to your sides as much as you can, refusing to let him win. You shed off the rest of it until it’s just a blob on the floor. “I win,” you grin, raising your arms in victory. Quentin swiftly pulls your shirt over your head. “Hey!”

“What? You already won,”

“I suppose,” you giggle, falling into him once again and drowning in his consuming, passionate embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chap is pretty short, just a warning.

_You slept peacefully, Quentin’s arms wrapped around your center and his face nuzzled in your hair._

_You woke up startled, feeling as if the world had shifted. Why did everything feel so strange all of the sudden?_

_Quentin felt you move and pulled you back into him. He kissed your neck, slowly moving his lips across your shoulders._

_“Stay,” he pleaded._

_“I think something’s wrong, let me check,” you bolted out of bed and out of the room. You froze in your tracks, feeling like you’re going to faint. Standing in front of you, alive and well, were all your teammates you thought were dead from the snap._

_Quentin ran after you and lent you his arm for support. He simply stared at them, unsure how to react._

_“Everyone’s been brought back,” you whispered._

_“Y/N, do you know what this means?”_

_“What?”_

_“We have our team back! We can fully finish what we started!” his expression was almost maniacal._

_“Yeah…” you sighed, still in disbelief._

-

You watch Quentin review the next attack on London, the one that would definitely make him a hero in the public’s eyes. You sincerely hope after this is over, you can take a break, allow life to settle down after years and years of hard work.

While he’s rehearsing, Quentin discovers that one of the projectors is missing. You personally didn’t notice, the simulation appeared to be flawless, but he demanded perfection. He aims the drones at the crew.

“Quentin! What the hell are you doing?!” you yell, running down to him. He releases them.

“Honey, you must understand-“

“Are you insane? You can’t just threaten our team like that! They’ve worked so hard for us, and you’re really going to hurt them over something that wasn’t even their fault?” Quentin looks at you dumbfounded, you rarely talk back to him like this. “If it really matters so much, just find out where the projector is and we can get it back,” he rolls his eyes and does so. He finds it’s in the possession of none other than Peter and his classmate Michelle. You can almost see a fire burning in his eyes. He shouts at the crew one last time before storming out, you chasing after him.

“I’m gonna kill that kid,” he hisses. “And then I’ll kill all his friends, one by one, everyone he loves will die right in front of him,”

“ _No_ , you’re not,” you glare at him, your voice hard and clear.

“You’re not going to help me?”

“Are you _kidding_ me, Quentin? We are _not_ going to kill anyone, especially a bunch of innocent kids!”

“ _But he knows our secret!_ He’s a threat!”

“No, _you’re_ the threat!” you shriek. “We worked on this together, we both hated Stark for what he did to our work, I agreed to help you make our technology something big, something that could make us both heroes. But I did _not_ sign up for unnecessarily killing people!”

“Y/N, please…” but it was too late, you were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Quentin tries calling you over and over, but you refuse to pick up. You gather your things in the hotel room, tears streaming down your cheeks. You have nowhere else to go, but you need to get away from this, away from _him_.

Your husband has always been prone to erratic and angry behavior, but you never thought he’d resort to killing anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. Peter isn’t even that big of a threat yet, all you’d have to do is keep him away from the action so he doesn’t get involved.

Why doesn’t Quentin _realize_ that?

You drag your suitcases to the door and open it, only to find the one person you don’t want to see.

“Y/N,” Quentin begs. You simply look at the floor, ignoring his plea for your sympathy.

“Quentin,” you reply coolly.

“I thought you already left,”

“I was just about to actually, so if you could please move-“ he grasps your jaw and locks his lips onto yours. For a moment your heart feels heavy in your chest and you forget all your resentment, but then you firmly push him away.

“Y/N-“

“You think romancing me is going to get me to kill someone with you?!”

“No, Y/N-”

“I can’t _believe_ you,” you push him aside and pull your things behind you. He doesn’t come after you.

-

You buy a plane ticket home, uncertain that you’ll even stay there. Eventually, Quentin will come back there too, and you won’t be able to avoid him anymore. You’ll have to confront him again at some point.

You wonder if you’re overreacting. You’re leaving the love of your life after years of working together, being together, and using this technology together. You’d agreed to countless questionable things before, why is this different?

No, you’re not overreacting. You never agreed to killing anyone, especially a child. The illusions were supposed to stay just that, illusions. Not permanent death sentences.

Had you let this happen? Had you ignored all the signs of your husband becoming the unstable man Tony Stark thought he was in the first place? Were you so blinded by love that you didn’t realize what he really wanted to do?

A single tear slides down your cheek and falls on your hand. You glance down at the wedding ring on your finger.

The worst part is that you still love him. You still loved him when you fought, you still loved him when he tried to get you to stay for a terrible reason. You still wanted to go to him, even now.

You don’t get on the plane. Instead, you curl up on the chairs, craving repose.

-

“We regret to inform you that our new beloved hero famously called Mysterio, has died. It is-“

You shoot up and latch your eyes to the TV screen.

_No, no, no, it wasn’t supposed to happen this way._

Without even thinking about your stuff, you blast out of the airport and get into the nearest taxi.

In London, you search the scene for any sign of him. The amount of destruction is outrageous, stretching from deep in the ground to high up-

Oh.

You see a structure above made of glass, a perfect place to view the action.

“Quentin?” you call. You see his body, weak and helpless on the floor under debris.

“Y/N,” he croaks. You run to his side. “I’m sorry,”

“We can talk about it later, just stay alive for me, okay?” your lips and nose brush together. “Please,” you press down lightly, trying not to hurt him more, merging your lips into his.

“Y/N, I’m not going to make it,”

“Shut up,” you can barely see him now through the tears. Quentin shakes the debris off his arms and caresses your face. His hands are shaking violently, but he looks at you like you’re everything.

“I love you more than anything, Y/N, I’m sorry I ever made you doubt that,” you nod and you collapse onto him, crying into his shoulder and absorbing his warmth. He wraps his arms around you, kissing you with all the strength he can muster.

“Did Peter do this to you?”

“Yes,” you choke back your cries and take a deep breath.

“We need to make him pay,”

“What?”

“Peter Parker needs to pay,”

“I thought you said you didn’t want to hurt him? Isn’t that why you left?”

You _did_ say that, and that _was_ why you left. But sitting here, watching your husband in deathly pain, it pushed you over the edge.

“We’re not going to kill him, but he needs to pay,” Quentin’s eyes widen, and a small smirk graces his lips. “Do you have footage from when he attacked you?”

“Of course I do,” he coughs, still grinning.

You call your crew and tell them to send over a trustworthy doctor immediately. You can’t risk going in an ambulance or hospital since everyone would see Quentin without his illusions and suit, but he still needs help, desperately.

You hold onto him for what feels like hours until finally someone shows up. You keep your fingers intertwined with his the whole way, and you don’t plan on ever letting go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you who read this story! This is the last chapter, but I am strongly considering making it into a series that extends past FFH. Feel free to comment and drop your opinions in my ask box (tumblr url is galactic-magick) if you have ideas about how I could continue this! I’m also planning on making some one-shots in this story’s universe, I’m working on a fluff bonus chapter rn lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback :)  
> Come find me on tumblr @galactic-magick !


End file.
